Comet Observatory
The Comet Observatory is the main hub of Super Mario Galaxy. It is a large observatory that contains several domes, a beacon, and even some orbiting planets. Super Mario Galaxy This is the main hub of the game. During the Star Festival, it orbits the Mushroom Kingdom every 100 years, though to have been a comet. However, it's power source, Power Stars and Grand Stars, were stolen by Bowser, and so it became dormant. However, Mario agreed to return them to power it up and save Princess Peach Inhabitants *Mario (game only) *Luigi (game only) *Toad Brigade (game only) *Mailtoad (game only) *Rosalina *Dozens of Lumas **Young Master Luma **Green Luma **Red Luma **Polari **Hungry Lumas (when around) * A single Gearmo (Engine Room) Areas *Main Area: Where Mario spawns when the game is loaded. Rosalina, the map, Mailtoad, and the Beacon is located here. *Grassy Area: An area where the Terrace, Fountain, Green Launch Star, Garage, and some Toads are located. Includes grass, flowers, and a few butterflies. *Lounge Area: The second area, powered by the third Grand Star. It includes velvet flooring, as well as the Library, Kitchen, and Bedroom. *Upper Area: An area powered by the fifth Grand Star. It can be accessed with a Launch Pad or a Red Star. It includes the Engine Room and Garden. *The Gate: Where Mario accesses the first level of the game. Also where the Red Star is. Unlocked along with the Garden. *The Terrace: The first dome in the game. It's empty aside from a lone telescope and the Pull Star *The Fountain: The second dome in the game. Features several flowing tiny rivers inside and outside. *The Kitchen: The third dome in the game, and the first in the Lounge Area. It, like the name implies, is a kitchen. *The Bedroom: The fourth dome, and the second in the Lounge Area. It has carpets, purple walls, and has a large bed, presumably Rosalina's. *The Engine Room: The fifth dome in the game, accessed by the Launch Pad. Inside are several gears and a bustling Gearmo. *The Garden: The final dome in the game. It includes several rocks and a meadow, and includes no normal music other than Galaxy Selection. *The Garage: While it's not a dome, it's a major area. This is where the Toad Brigade Captain, some other Toads, Luigi, a luma, and the Starshroom are located. It also has a crate with a 1-Up Mushroom inside it. *The Library: Another non-dome area. It is where Rosalina tells a story to several Lumas. The book can be read at any time. *The Trial Galaxies: A planet orbiting around the observatory. It is accessed by collecting the Green Stars in the game, and is accessed via the Grassy Area. It is a small planet that includes Launch Stars to Loopdeswoop Galaxy, Bubble Blast Galaxy, and Rolling Gizmo Galaxy. Galaxies Accessed from It Galaxies can be accessed directly from the observatory by feeding Hungry Lumas or doing other things (besides the Trial Galaxies). These are: Hungry Luma Galaxies *Sweet Sweet Galaxy *Sling Pod Galaxy *Drip Drop Galaxy *Bigmouth Galaxy *Sand Spiral Galaxy *Snow Cap Galaxy *Boo's Boneyard Galaxy Other *Bowser's Galaxy Reactor *Grand Finale Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 The observatory appears briefly at the end of the game, alongside Rosalina. Category:Locations Category:Hubs Category:Planets